Willed Together
by Gryvon
Summary: That Which Wills (Webcomic). Liam confronts Ronway as soon as they get home from the party. Directly follows the webcomic ending.


They slip away from the party with rumpled clothes and wicked smiles. Liam's magic makes sure they aren't seen and he hops across the rooftops, his old familiar highway, until he's home, safe from prying eyes. Ronway's already there, waiting on the bed as a large white dog.

Liam frowns. "Really?"

Ronway huffs and turns his head.

"Don't give me that." Liam points a stern finger. "Change back now. I know you can be human. I saw you. All of you."

Ronway huffs again and turns away further.

Liam sighs. "Please?"

There's a puff of white fur and then Ronway's there in his human form, lounging on the bed fully nude. Liam's face turns red. His body still remembers what they'd done, in the palace no less, and it reminds him that he never got reciprocation.

"Better?" Ronway drawls.

Liam grins and chucks his clothes so he can pounce on Ronway. "Much," he says from inches away from Ronway's face.

Ronway grabs Liam around the waist and turns them, like a dance move that ends with Liam on his back and Ronway above him. He spreads his thighs in a less-than-subtle suggestion. Ronway kneels between them and stares down at Liam with a confused expression.

"How long?"

Liam tilts his head slightly. "Hmm?" There are many answers to that question, depending on what the question is. How long would he like to have sex? For hours. How long does he want Ronway to stay with him? Forever.

"How long have you been in love with me?"

Liam blushes and turns his head to stare past Ronway at the ceiling. "A long time. I'm not really sure."

"Why? I'm a demon."

He turns back then and places a hand on Ronway's cheek. He forgets sometimes how easy it is for him to disturb Ronway's entire worldview. "You're the only companion I've ever known. The only one who saw me for me, not the witch's son. It was inevitable."

Ronway lowers his head until their foreheads touch. "Are you sure you want this?"

He lifts his thighs in answer, trapping Ronway's hips between them and crossing his ankles.

"So be it."

Ronway waves a hand and a glob of gel appears, floating in midair beside them. Ronway pokes two fingers inside and then he's reaching down, past their joined hips to press a wet finger against Liam's entrance.

He moans just from that simple touch. The moan turns into a hiss as Ronway's finger presses inside, stretching him in a way he's never felt before.

"This is going to hurt before it gets good."

"Doesn't everything?" Liam asks, slightly breathless. He's used to being hurt, though not quite like this.

"It's easier if you relax into it."

Liam breathes out and wills his body to relax. It does and Ronway's finger pushes in a little easier, a little smoother until it settles all the way in with Ronway's knuckles brushing against him. It's an incredibly intimate sort of touch, entirely new to him, but much like the way he'd taken Ronway into his mouth, he's eager to try. He may not be able to give Ronway his soul, not yet, but at least he can take Liam's virginity. That has to mean something to a demon.

One finger turns to two then three and Liam concentrates on breathing, on easing his body through the pain, waiting for the inevitable point after each finger is inserted where the burning stretch fades and pure pleasure is left behind. He's writhing into Ronway's touch, even when it burns. He wants more, now, but Ronway takes his time, twisting his fingers inside of Liam with careful gentleness, caressing his insides with slow strokes.

He's being pulled apart by Ronway's fingers and it's glorious.

"You okay?" Ronway asks, his voice soft and low.

Liam nods. He's beyond words now, too wrapped up in pleasure and pain and so many feelings that to name them would be like trying to count the stars.

"I'm going to enter you."

Liam moans just from the words. Ronway swipes his fingers through the ball of gel and then lets it disappear. He sits back and Liam watches, his mouth watering slightly as he catches sight of Ronway's erection. He remembers how it had felt inside of his mouth, the heavy weight of it filling him. It's about to fill him in another way and he can't wait.

Once Ronway's spread the gel thoroughly across his erection he comes back, his hips lining up with Liam's. There's a blunt pressure against his entrance – Ronway's erection – and he shivers with want. Then Ronway's pushing forward, sliding his way in torturously slow.

Liam gasps and clutches at Ronway's shoulders. There's nothing for him to find purchase on but smooth skin. Ronway doesn't seem to mind as Liam's fingernails dig in. If anything he seems pleased. He slides in slow and steady, not stopping until he's seated fully. Then he waits.

Liam's breath comes in loud pants. His body is adjusting and he knows he should wait but he wants more now. He shifts his hips, moving Ronway inside of him and moans. It burns but the fullness feels amazing, like he's being possessed in the good way, like Ronway is a part of him, like they're connected.

Ronway takes the hint and moves, in tiny circles of his hips first, stretching him out, then by pulling out the tiniest bit and pushing back in. Liam loves it all. Small thrusts grow larger and he has no words, he's lost them all in pleasure. He can only gasp and pant and moan and occasionally shout when one of Ronway's thrusts hits into him just right, making him see stars.

He holds tight, his body curled around Ronway's chest. His forehead has found a home in Ronway's shoulder. His legs are tight around Ronway's hips. His fingernails leave trails of red on Ronway's back. Ronway could heal them instantly, but he doesn't. He leaves them, lets them sting against his skin.

He's so close. Orgasm is foreign to him but he knows the concept, knows that's what his body is building towards and it's appropriate that Ronway is the one to give him his first. He is rapidly coming undone, unwound by the pleasure, the slick pressure inside of him, thrusting in over and over, bringing wave after wave of delicious sensation.

He lets go and comes with a loud cry. Ronway growls, the sound echoing in his chest and reverberating through Liam's body. Ronway shifts, pulling Liam away and pushing him down so that he has Liam pinned and then he's thrusting, hard and erratic, until he too comes with a dangerous look in his eyes.

Liam knows that look well. It's possession.

He brings his arms up once Ronway releases them. Their bodies have gone still and he wraps his arms around Ronway, pulling him down into an embrace. Ronway's breath comes in hard pants against Liam's shoulder.

He feels good. He regrets nothing.

They stay that way until they fall asleep, entwined at the very core and wholly together.

Nothing can separate them now.


End file.
